1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device for providing air in emergency situations, and particularly to a device which may includes a decorative feature so that the device can be attractively located in any environment.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known emergency breathing devices. For example, Hall U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,387 discloses a breathing apparatus having a mask operatively connected to a cylinder. Hall fails to disclose a breathing apparatus having a mouthpiece member for providing airflow to the user thereof, and a decorative front portion for aesthetically-pleasing display thereof in a variety of locations.
Williamson U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,982 discloses a portable emergency breathing apparatus having a mouthpiece, regulator, and air storage container, but fails to disclose a breathing apparatus having a decorative front portion for open, inconspicuous display thereof in a variety of settings, and means for indicating its location in darkness.
Spergel U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,163 discloses an emergency breathing apparatus which attaches to an air cylinder, but fails to disclose an emergency breathing apparatus having a decorative front portion suitable for tactful display in a variety of settings; and means for illuminating the device in darkness.
Hanson U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,561 discloses a helmet having an air supply container attached thereto. Hanson, however, fails to disclose an emergency breathing apparatus which is adapted to be conveniently yet inconspicuously displayed in a variety of settings and which includes a visual indicator for easily locating the device in darkness.
Huang U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,972 discloses a portable mask which cooperates with an oxygen tank for supplying oxygen thereto, but fails to disclose a breathing device which doubles as a home decoration when not in use, including a visual indicator for quickly identifying the location thereof in darkness.
There are known portable aerosol inhalers which provide doses of pressurized liquid medicine, such as Primatene.RTM. Mist Asthma Inhaler. Such devices, however, fail to provide air or oxygen, are not suited as a home decoration when not in use as a medicinal device, and do not include means for indicating its location.